The present invention relates to a circuit for the transformation of digital video signals.
At pages 91 to 96 of the periodical "Markt und Technik" [Market and Technology], No. 20 of September 30, 1986, there appears the article, entitled "Schnelle Diskrete Cosinustransformation mit Hilfe des MikroPD 77230" [Fast Discrete Cosine Transformation With The Aid Of The MicroPD 77230]. The associated block circuit diagram is shown at page 92. The circuit includes a 55 bit, sliding decimal ALU (arithmetic and logic unit) which processes a complete set of optical and logic operations.